It is known that hydraulic braking systems are being used ever more widely in light vehicles such as motorcycles and bicycles.
For these vehicles, the control or master actuator has to satisfy various requirements including: low cost, light weight, resistance to atmospheric agents, impact strength and an ability to withstand high working stresses, ease of installation on and removal from the vehicle, ease of connection to the braking system, as well as ease of replacement of the mechanical hand-operating element constituted by the hand lever which is most exposed to knocks and to the risk of breakage that does not prejudice the functionality of the other parts of the braking system.